Xmen 6: Mutant Massacre
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Logan has major plans, but they are soon spoiled by a massacre in the sewers, which is soon followed by the destruction of Frosts' academy. What's going on? Based off of the title in an X-4 trailer on youtube.
1. Chapter 1

Logan- Wolverine- looked around Ororo Munroe's- Storm- jewelry box. He was looking for something... something that would tell him what he needed so that he could go forward with his plan. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. _"Like a river flows, that's the way it goes; I just can't help fallin' in love with you(Fallin' in love with you). "_

_Uh-oh, _Logan thought. He'd know that voice anywhere. It was Ashley- Hawk, or Crystal Hawk- the biggest eavesdropping, snooping prankster on the planet. It was only a matter of seconds before-

"What are you doing?" she asked, coming into the doorway.

_Busted, _he thought. He sighed as he turned to look at her, there was only one way out of this. "Do you think you can keep quiet about somethin'?"

"Depends on what it is," Hawk replied with an evil look on her face, and a wicked smile crossing her lips. He was going to regret this. "I'm goin' to propose to, 'Ro."

Hawk gasped, and covered her mouth to muffle a shriek. "Spill."

"You _have _to keep quiet about this, Hawk."

"Okay, okay, just tell me why you're in here. Or else I'm telling Storm."

"I need to find out her ring size."

"That's easy, she's about a six."

"Thanks, Hawk."

"No problem. Now, I'm gonna go tell her," Hawk said, heading out the door.

"What?"

"April Fools," Hawk said coming back in. "Wait a minute, hasn't it only been a couple of months since you two've been goin' out?"

"Yeah."

"Why so soon? I mean, it's only a couple of months."

"So? I knew a couple of _years _before then."

"When you were attracted to Jean."

_Don't push it, girlie, _Logan thought.

Hawk scowled at him, and he knew that she had read his thoughts. He just smirked at her, and she rolled her eyes, looking back down at her iPod. "Whatever, Logan."

"What are you two doing in here?" Storm asked, coming in.

"Logan was snooping around in here," Hawk said. Storm looked at him, as he looked at Hawk incredulously. "April Fools. But, seriously, Logan was lookin' around in here for somethin'. Maybe trying to steal your ruby?"

Storm shot him a murderous look, and he tried to make himself look innocent to Storm, while also appearing fierce toward Hawk. Hawk laughed at that. "April Fools."

"Hawk," Storm said, slightly annoyed, but also slightly amused.

"What? I'm in the mood."

"And today's the one and only day where you get to pull off your pranks without getting in trouble. So long as the pranks are harmless."

"And I'm taking advantage of every moment." Then she left them.

Storm leaned against the door frame. "So, what exactly _are_ you in here for, Logan?"

_Great, thanks alot Hawk, _Logan thought, quickly coming up with an excuse. "I thought I left my wallet in here."

"You're wallet?" Storm asked skeptically.

"Yup."

"Logan, you hardly ever come in here."

"So?" He took his wallet out of his back pocket and carefully placed it behind him so wouldn't notice. "It's also been awhile since I've actually _used _it so-"

"Okay, I'm just going to pretend this never happened, and let you off with a warning."

"Great," Logan said, pretending to reach out behind him casually. He grabbed the wallet. "Would you look at that?" he said, holding it up.

"Now that you _found it," _Storm said, "perhaps you can get out of my room now?"

"Sure, Storm," Logan said, walking towards the door. Just as he started to pass her, he leaned toward her and gently kissed her, before leaving.

XXXXXX

When he was gone, Storm turned the dresser, and noticed her jewelry box open. _Why would he be looking for his wallet in there? _She thought.

XXXXXX

"Seriously?" a voice called above Logan. He looked up to see Hawk as she jumped down from the air vent, and landed right in front of him. "'I lost my _wallet?'_"

"Were you eavesdropping again?" Logan demanded. As they walked to the Grand Staircase.

"Might've been," Hawk said inconspicuously. "But that's not the point. Your _wallet? _What was that all about?"

"Well, thanks to you, I had to come up with something. Besides, it's not like she's going to figure it out."

Hawk looked at him, and laughed. "You better hope not. She's already suspicious. In fact, she's wondering why you would be looking for your wallet in her jewelry box."

"How do you know that?"

"I may have read her thoughts." She replied in the same tone that she used earlier.

Logan glared at her. "What have you been told about that?"

"What? Did I _say _I did? No. I said I _may _have. There's a difference there. Besides, unlike you, Logan, I can actually pull what you just did off with something legit. What you just did, that's one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"And how would you know that?" Logan asked, feigning curiousity.

"Logan, I'm a master manipulator; I know just about every trick and excuse there is. And trust me, that's one of the oldest one there is."

They reached the staircase, and Hawk saw her friend, Rogue. "Hey, Rogue! Got somethin' to tell ya!"

Logan blanched. _April Fools, _Hawk said telepathically.

XXXXXX

"What is it, Hawk?" Rogue asked as the younger girl caught up to her. Hawk looked around. "Come with me, I can't say it out in the open."

They went into one of the common rooms...

XXXXXX

Logan was about to mount his bike, when a voice stopped him.

"Going somewhere, Logan?"

Logan knew this was going to be trouble. "The mall." He replied.

"Not without us, you're not."

Logan turned around to see Rogue standing there with Hawk. "You told her?"

"What?" Hawk asked, innocently. "I didn't think you'd mind, since she's almost like a daughter to you.

"Besides, with her knowing you the best, and I knowing the Storm the best; who better to take you than us?"

"And we are not takin' that hunk of junk with us," Rogue said, her Mississippi accent coming out, as she took out a set of keys, and unlocked the doors to a cherry red, Mustang convertible. "Has the speed of your motorbike, plus a roof that goes down in good weather, and up when Storm is in one of her moods." Hawk elbowed her.

"Shot gun!" Hawk called.

Logan beat her to it.

"Sorry, darlin'," Rogue said. "But I'm drivin', and Logan's gettin' that seat. Maybe next time."

"As long as the roof is down, we're good."

XXXXXX

"What is our assignment?" the Marauder asked his boss.

"Kill all of the sewer dwelling mutants," the pale faced man said. "I don't want any survivors."

"Yes, sir."

"Now," the man said. He was tall, with a face as pale as a vampire, and a ruby in the center of his forehead. "The world will know about Mr. Sinister, and meet the next generation of mutants with abilities they can't even imagine."


	2. Chapter 2

Storm was in the common room when it hit the news. "Jones," she called to a teenage boy with glasses. "Turn it up."

"The massacre," the reporter said, "happened over an hour ago near the New York city mall. Over a dozen bodies of, what appear to be, mutants, have been found slaughtered. Right now, it is unknown whether these mutants have families, or even homes..."

Storm turned away from the screen and left the room. It had been almost an hour since Logan had left with Hawk and Rogue. She hoped that they weren't in the massacre. She suddenly heard the sound of a car pulling into the garage. She walked over to the carriage house- the garage- and walked in to see Hawk, Rogue and Logan get out of the car that Rogue was driving. "Oh, thank goodness you're back," Storm said, relieved.

Hawk whispered something to Rogue, and Rogue passed her something from Logan- she saw it through the gaps between their arms- that Hawk slipped somewhere- probably a secret pocket on the inside of her jacket. "What's that?" Storm asked.

"What's what?"

"That thing that you don't want me to see."

"Um... look, Orlando Bloom!"

Storm wasn't going for it.

"Hawk, what is it?"

"Oh, you mean Isis' new ball?"

"Hawk..."

"I think I see Phoebe with your ruby."

"I don't think it's Phoebe, Hawk," Rogue said.

Storm turned, only to see no one there. She turned back, to see Rogue and Hawk shift slightly. She wasn't going to get them to talk. "What's wrong, Storm?" Logan asked, referring to why she was so relieved earlier.

"Did you hear about the massacre?"

"Yeah, we heard about it over the radio."

"It must've been awful," Rogue said, as they walked inside.

"The question is," Hawk said. "Who would kill mutants that live in the _sewers?"_

"Could it be, Magneto?" Logan asked when they reached Storm's office.

"Unlikely," Hawk said dismissively. "You guys haven't heard anything about him since Alcatraz. Why would he turn up now?"

"Hawk, we can't rule anything out," Storm said, before turning to Logan. "But, we are also not _jumping to conclusions."_

Rogue and Hawk giggled. There was the sound of Isis barking in one of the common rooms near the front door. "That's weird," Hawk said as she left the office for the common room to see what all the commotion was about. "What on earth is going on that would make Isis bark?"

When they reached the common room, they saw Remy Etienne LeBeau- Gambit- in there, with his hands up, and trying to get Isis to be quiet and calm down. "Isis, stand down," Hawk ordered. The wolf obeyed, but still snarled at him as she walked over to stand by Hawk. "Isis," Hawk said warningly. Isis stopped. "Sorry about that, Remy. I don't know what made her do that."

"That's okay, cherie," Remy replied. "Remy's alright. No harm, no foul." Remy was a Cajun from Louisiana french quarter. His power was molecular acceleration, which allowed him to kinetically charge objects to the point where they explode. His favorite object being his cards- hence his code name. She always made sure to keep her 'Lady Star Wars' cards that she got at the Celebration V Star Wars convention. He was placed on Logan's team when they were in the Danger Room sessions.

"Where've you been, Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked.

"Out 'n about."

Hawk was almost enticed to believe him... until she saw the blood on his sleeve. "Remy, you're bleeding."

Remy looked down at his arm, and covered it up with his hand. "It's alright, mon amei. It's jus' a scratch." As he started to walk toward them to leave, Hawk had to cover her nose to keep herself from vomiting. "Ugh!" Hawk said, when Remy was out of earshot. "I see why you call him 'Swamp Rat'. Gross."

"Usually you only smell his sweat," Rogue agreed.

"Alright, girls," Storm said. "That's enough." She created a breeze to carry away the stench. Hawk uncovered her nose, then looked up to where the breeze was coming from. The window in the common room was open. Then she remembered Remy standing _right in front _of the window when they all came to the room to see why Isis was barking. _Why would he use the window, when he could just use the front door?_

XXXXX

That night, Remy crept out of his room and went downstairs. Hawk followed not a moment afterward. However, instead of following him directly, she used her well-known air vents to spy on him. Remy pulled out a phone and dialed a number. "Hello," he said. "It's done... am ah now free? Wait, you said dat after ah kill- No, Remy don't want anymore to do with this. Fine. Ah'll take care of it- Sabretooth? But..." he sighed. "Alright, alright, ah'll take care of it." There was a pause, then Remy hung up and sighed. "Remy in deep. With no way out."

Hawk watched it all from the vent she was hiding behind. What on earth has Remy gotten into that could make him kill? And who was that on the phone? She would _love _to get inside that little mind of his, but thanks to his static interference that was constantly in his body that allowed him to charge everything, blocked all telepaths out of his mind. There was also one more question, why was Remy so afraid of this other person and why didn't he tell anyone about it?


	3. Chapter 3

Hawk could hardly focus the next day in class. Storm had caught her more than once wandering off in space, during history, and to make matters worse, she completely bummed a test she knew all of the answers to. "Remember," Storm said as class ended, "tomorrow your debate papers about the Treaty of Versailles and the World Wars are due."

The bell rang, saying that classes were finally over for the day. "Hawk," Storm called. Hawk stopped and turned to her. "Don't forget, we have individual Danger Room sessions this after noon."

"Okay," Hawk said. _Great, _she thought.

"Hawk!" Katherine Ann "Kitty" Pryde- Shadowcat- called, rushing up to her. "Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that paper! What did you do?"

"Oh, I finished that paper a long time ago. It's easy. Everyone knows Serbia started the war when they killed the keizer's nephew. If _someone _had turned in the Black Hands leader- because _obviously _that general wasn't going to turn himself in- the we wouldn't have had World War I. I mean, the whole war was one big stale mate since all we did was hang out in trenches- unless you were stupid enough to get out and go into 'No Man's Land'. And after the war _was _over, we should've blamed Serbia, not Germany. If they hadn't killed the nephew, Germany wouldn't have retaliated by declaring war on them, Russia, or France.

"The fact that Britain declared war on them, that was Germany's mistake. They should've known better than to invade Belgium just to get to the french border. Otto Von Bismarck would've known that, but sadly, he got the boot before this.

"Then there was the keizer's _other _mistake in trying to get Mexico to go to war with us. He used the _Western _post. Next time, use the _eastern _post."

"But, we live in the West."

"So does Britain."

"So?"

"There were the ones who intercepted the notice. _And _they were our allies then, remember?"

"That's right."

"So, you see my point. After the war ended, and the treaty of Versailles was signed, Serbia should've gotten the blunt of the punishment, and not Germany. All Serbia got was a slap on the wrist, just like every other country who was in the war. The only reason why we didn't join the League of Nations was because they didn't want world peace, they wanted someone to pay. And because Germany was blamed, World War Two happened.

"Although, we can also blame Britain for not paying attention to Hitler or his _book _after he wrote it. Normally I'd say that was stupid since he wrote it down step-by-step, but Britain did _not _pay attention."

"Wait, weren't you England when we did that activity?"

"Yeah. It was me, Rogue, Bobby, and Colossus. Weren't you Spain or something?"

"France."

"Yeah. That was really fun how we all got into a heated debate with each other... well, England- sort of- Japan, China, and Italy did. And then one of the boys decided to pretend to be America, and then another one playfully decided to be Canada."

"That was hilarious."

"Well, at least we all reached an agreement by deciding to cut off ties with Hitler's Nazis, and hold have the people responsible for the deaths and rapes in China; the deaths and destruction in Spain and whatever else there was held accountable for their actions. Like Storm said, we avoided World War II. Too bad that didn't happen in real life. And that all-out-paper-war was so much fun."

"Ooops, did I mention I hit you a couple times?"

"What?"

"Hey, the lights were all out, minus that flashing bulb that she had."

"Well, anyway, you get the point that if Serbia had been blamed instead of Germany, we wouldn't've had this whole darn situation. Y'know, Germany's history is really fascinating. I mean, they came up with Social Security for crying out loud."

"Okay, any ideas in how to counter your argument?"

"What? Are you serious?"

"Well you have a strong point- domino effect. I just need an idea."

"I'm not gonna tell you! Go ask Rogue."

XXXXX

Hawk did miserable in the Danger Room. Several times she had close calls, and Storm nearly got hit several times, since Hawk was supposed to watch her back. "Simulation complete," the computer said.

"Sorry," Hawk said, knowing she got nothing higher than a 'D'- possibly, at most, a 'C' if she was lucky.

"What's wrong?" Storm asked. She knew Hawk too well, and knew when something was bothering her, or when she was distracted by something important.

"Nothing, really," Hawk lied. "It's probably because of yesterday's massacre, y'know?"

Storm nodded understandingly. "Yes. Better lose those thoughts though, okay? Don't forget, we have a group session later on, and we need you focused."

"Okay," Hawk said. _Kriff!_

XXXXXX

Rogue was in one of the common rooms, watching a television show, when Hawk came in. She sighed and looked up at the television to see the hilarious crime show, Psych.

"How did it go?" Rogue asked.

"Awful," Hawk replied. "I'm pretty sure I failed."

"What? No way, you're like one of the best at that class. Not to mention History and Danger Room are your favorite classes- unless Danger Room's with Wolverine of course." They both laughed. "Seriously though, what's goin' on? You never get distracted in History- or fail one of Storm's tests for that matter."

"I'm not sure," Hawk said, "but I think there's more to what happened yesterday with Gambit than he's letting on. Probably with the Massacre to."

"How do you know this?"

"It's just a hunch, so I have to do a little more digging to know for certain, but-"

"Rogue!" Kitty called, rushing in. "Can you help me come up with a good counterexample against Hawk's argument?"

"You forgot to do your debate paper, didn't you?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah," Hawk and Kitty said. Suddenly the news came on, showing another school, that was partially demolished. "Hey," Rogue said. "Isn't that Ms. Frost's school?"

Kitty shuddered. "Yeah." Rumor was that Emma Frost had tried to bring Kitty over to her academy, but Xavier- with the supposed help of Jean Grey- Phoenix- who was no longer with them- managed to convince her parents otherwise. Three phones beeped, and the girls took them all out. It was a system Hawk had suggested they use so that the X-men they _needed, _would know, instead of having everyone rush to see who was going and who was staying.

**Colossus**

**Shadowcat**

**Dazzler**

**Jubilee**

**Iceman**

**Stepford Cuckoos**

**Rogue**

**Hawk (bring Isis)**

**Meet Storm and Wolverine at the Hanger bay.**

All three girls jumped up from the couch they were on and left the common room. "Looks like you're just gonna have to do that later," Rogue said.

XXXXXX

By the time the X-men got there though, it was too late. Emma's school was completely destroyed. They found her holding a girl in her arms, that looked alot like the Cuckoos. "No!" The triplets cried. "Esme! Sophie!"

"Who are they?" Kitty asked Hawk, who shrugged. The Cuckoos heard her though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the large gap of time here... I'm sort of on a dead line and want to get this done as quick as possible. This will be filled in soon... hopefully.**

* * *

><p>Hawk headed toward the mansion. After a nice walk around the gardens, she felt a little more relaxed. There was a rustle of leaves and Hawk turned to see Remy coming in. "Where've you been, Cajun?"<p>

"Around," Remy replied.

"Around where?"

As he walked past her, Hawk looked at him darkly. _What are you up to, Remy LeBeau?_

XXXXXX

Hawk called Remy into one of the common rooms later that night. When he entered, Hawk telekinetically closed closed the door behind him. Alright, Gumbo," Hawk said. "Now, I want the truth, what's going on?"

"Nonthin' Cherie."

"Really? Then why did you tell someone last night that you killed someone?"

Remy gaped at her.

"You should know by now that airvents are _my _territory. Now who are you workin' for?"

"You don' want to know petite."

"Yes, I do. I might not be able to get into your mind telepathically, but I do have _other _ways."

"Like what?"

"_Usually _in a situation like this, I would bring Isis into this; but, I don't want to get in trouble, so, I could just tell Storm or Logan."

Remy sighed. "I can' tell you. Remy's already in deep as it is."

"Gambit, come on, whatever it is, we can help you."

"No, you can't." Gambit charged an Ace of Spades, and threw it at her. Hawk put a shield around it, containing the explosion. But those precious seconds allowed Gambit to escape. Hearing the front door slam shut, Hawk went out the backdoor and took to the skies.

XXXXXX

Hawk followed him for several miles in the dense forest for a couple of hours. Then, she came upon a shack- made out of metal? Or so she thought.

As usual, appearances could be deceiving. The roof was made of metal, while the building was made out of stone. The shack was obviously a ruse. When she landed, she heard voices down below, and found a window that looked into some kind of underground lab.

She couldn't really catch the words to the entire conversation, but she got the gist. Gambit told someone that one of the students knew and that he wanted to quit... the other guy told him to kill the student- _good luck with that-_ but, Gambit refused.

_Oh, stang! _she thought. She had completely forgotten about the other person in this league, and knew that he could find her at any moment because there were only _two _people in the lab. She slowly tried to back out, but as she turned around, a man- who almost looked like a vampire- stood behind her.

He smiled sinisterly, and Hawk got prepared to fight. Something happened, though, and the next thing she knew, she was being engulfed into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, sorry for the gap. I'm like working on three stories at once, and I would like to have most of this story posted so that I can get X-7 done and posted before the third. Another few chapters will be posted, and then we'll see if Logan will get to propose (still having issues in that area.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Storm shook her head in confusion. Hawk had not been in any of her classes, breakfast, Danger Room, or any of her usual places during the day. Midnight was still in her stall, and none of the other girls had seen Hawk all day.

This worried and scared Storm. If Hawk had runaway- which was _highly _unlikely- she would've taken her pets; her iPod- which was still in her room- and any of her other personal possession of hers.

Logan came into the Common Room. "What's goin' on?" he asked sitting next to Storm on the couch.

"You haven't seen Hawk today, have you?"

Logan shook his head. "No. Why?"

Storm sighed. "Neither have I. I've checked in all of her usual hiding places."

"She's probably in one of the air vents-"

"No," Storm said, shaking her head. I had Kitty check them out; she wasn't in any of them. None of the other girls have seen her either. I doubt she left; her stuff is still in her room, _including _her iPod.

"I know I might be over reacting, but I think something's happened."

Logan frowned. He, too, knew Hawk well, and this was most definitely _not _like her.

Suddenly, Isis came rushing in barking like mad.

"Isis," Storm said. "What is it?"

Isis didn't stop, and Storm was wondering if something had happened. "Logan, go get Mirage, she might be able to help us out."

Logan nodded, knowing Storm could take care of herself if things got out of control with the wolf. "Isis," Storm said soothingly, but firmly. "Calm down. We're getting Mirage so that you can tell us what happened."

Logan appeared a second later with Danielle Moonstar- Mirage- and Rhane Sinclaire- Wolfsbane. Storm knew that they brought wolfsbane to help translate what Isis was saying, since Rhane was lycanthropic, and could shape-shift herself into a wolf. Mirage also had a telepathic connection to Wolfsbane while she was in either her werewolf form or wolf form. Wolfsbane shape-shifted into a wolf, and started to talk to Isis.

After a couple of minutes, they had what they wanted- and dreaded. Hawk was being held in some sort shack just a couple of miles from the mansion, and had specifically requested that Storm and Wolverine come to her aide. Storm looked and Logan and knew he was thinking the same thing. _What on earth did Hawk get herself tangles up in?_


End file.
